There is known a drug packaging device that is loaded with a rolled sheet and configured to package the sheet while drugs are filled in the sheet. When the loaded sheet is used up, this device needs a work of exchanging a new sheet.
The drug packaging device has a long and complicated feeding path because filling of drugs, packaging, etc. are performed in a limited space. Therefore, a work of removing all the loaded sheet remaining on the feeding path and perfectly setting a new sheet when the loaded sheet is exchanged by the new sheet is troublesome. In order to simplify this sheet exchange work, a method of connecting an end portion of the sheet remaining in the device and an end portion of the new sheet has been proposed, and a method of manually connecting both the end portions with a double-sided adhesive tape or a structure having a construction of positioning both the sheets, setting an adhesive tape on a center stage provided between the sheets and connecting both the sheets by this adhesive tape have been proposed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).